Kang Seung Yoon
Perfil thumb|250px|Seung Yoon *'Nombre:' 승윤 / Seung Yoon * Nombre Completo: '강승윤 / Kang Seung Yoon *'Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Compositor, Productor, MC y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 179cm. *'Peso:' 58kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo chino:' Gallo *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' YG Entertaiment Dramas *Love for a Thousand More (Naver TV, 2016) *We Broke Up (CJ E&M Digital Studio y YG K-Plus, 2015) *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo * Mnet Enterntainers (Mnet, 2014) cameo *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011) 'Temas para Dramas' *''You'' tema para Love for a Thousand More (2016) *''The Two Of Us (junto a Dara)'' tema para We Broke Up (2015) *''Smile, My Love (junto a Lee Juck) tema para High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (2012) *''You Are My Heaven tema para Midas (2012) Vídeos Musicales *'2014:' Mino - I'm Him *'2013': Tae Yang - Ringa Linga''.'' Programas de TV *'2017:' Weekly Idol *'2016 - 2017:' (SBS) Flower Crew *'2016:' (SBS) Blue Star *'2016:' The Collaboration (China) *'2016:' (SBS) Fantastic Duo *'2016:' (JTBC) Sugar Man *'2016:' Half moon friends * 2014: (MBC) Weekly Idol * 2013-2014 ''': WINNER TV * '''2013: (Mnet) WIN: Who is Next? * 2013: Double Park TV. * 2010: Beatles Code. * 2010: (Mnet) Superstar K2 Anuncios *'2010:' CJ - BIGBANG, 2NE1 y PSY. *'2010: '''Polham Teams. *'2010: Samsung Galaxy. *'''2010: LG Uplus international call 002. *'2012': Fanta CF (Junto a Lee Kwang Soo y Baek Jin Hee). Discografía ﻿'Singles' Colaboraciones *'2014:' Yoon Jong Shin (ft. Kang Seung Yoon & Mino) - Wild Boy Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' WINNER **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista principal, bailarín y maknae. *'Educación: '''Escuela Secundaria de las Artes de Busan. *'Especialidades:' Cantar, tocar guitarra, mochang, billar. *'Debut: 2011 Drama Midas OST - You Are Heaven '''| 04-Agosto-2013 en Inkigayo, bajo el sello de YG Entertainment. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (medio) e inglés (medio). *'Mejor Amigo:' Zico de Block B & Lee Sung Kyung *Participó en el famoso programa de canto "Superstar K2", quedando en el 4° puesto. *Es bastante inteligente. Tiene un coeficiente intelectual de más de 140, tanto, que mencionó en una entrevista que pasar el examen de ingreso de la universidad era "fácil", algo que no lo es para la mayoría de los estudiantes coreanos. *Aprendió la forma de jugar al billar, y pasado algún tiempo, en el circuito de billar profesional, ganó un concurso nacional en Busan, y se convirtió en el representante de esa misma ciudad. *Es cercano a Park Bo Ram(ambos se conocieron en Superstar K2 2010) *Es amigo del ulzzang, Gwak Min Jun y de Eun Ji de A Pink, ya que son de la misma ciudad natal; Busan, y además se sabe que fueron a la misma escuela privada de música. *También mantiene muy buena relación con el reparto de High Kick Season 3, sobre todo con Lee Jong Suk y con Krystal Jung. *Dice ser más cercano a Seungri, Dara, Bom y Lee Hi. *Lee Hi confirmó ser cercana a él. Algunos los llaman: Kang Hi. *El día 16 de Julio lanzó su canción "It Rains", haciendo un all kill en las listas coreanas. *Su estilo de preferencia es el rock. *Dice estar algo "traumatizado" por Park Jin Young, debido a sus comentarios en Superstar K2. *Lo nombraron líder tras que Mino se lesionara en el episodio 7 de WIN. *Fue el compositor de "Smile Again" en el episodio 8, y de "Go Up" en el episodio 10. *Cuando compuso "Go Up" para la batalla final, lo hizo pensando en que no existieran perdedores entre los 11, y que todos tenían que mantenerse en lo alto; lanzando sus preocupaciones. *Dejó a su novia para conseguir una carrera en la industria de la música. *En el episodio 1 de 'WINNER TV' dijo que cambiaba su ropa interior cada dos días. *Cuando estaba en sexto grado de la primaria vio un vídeo de un cantante Coreano y a un fan llorando en el mismo, lo que provocó su deseo de ser cantante. *Tiene mucha dificultad para despertarse por la mañana. Según los miembros cuando Seungyoon esta dormido nunca sabrá lo que sucede a su alrededor. * Dice que su Guitarra es como el sexto miembro de WINNER. * El nombre de bautismo de Seungyoon es John Bosco. Este es el nombre de un santo católico. * Ocupó el lugar #1 en el Ranking de "Idol con quien te gustaréa tener una cita en navidad" realizado por Mnet. Las mayoría de las fans comentaron que quieren comer Nasigoreng y beber Vanilla Latte con Seung Yoon en navidad. * La hermana menor de Mino, Danah, confesó indirectamente a través de su cuenta de instagram que le gustaba Seung Yoon. Danah comentó que la madre de Seungyoon le decía "hija" mientras que ella esperaba le dijera "nuera". * Guarda un gran parecido con Zico de Block B, hasta el punto que en el backstage de los MAMA 2014 Seung Yoon se metió en líos y se hizo pasar por él, como consecuencia el staff regañó a Zico. * Recibió muchos elogios por su actuacion en" We Broke Up". * Es el segundo líder-maknae de YG, despues de CL antes de la disolución de 2NE1. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Perfil (naver) *Canal Youtube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Instagram *Weibo Galería Kang Seung Yoon1.jpg Kang Seung Yoon2.jpg Kang Seung Yoon3.jpg Kang Seung Yoon4.jpg Videografía Kang Seung Yoon - Have You Ever Been In Love|Have You Ever Been In Love Kang Seung Yoon - Wild And Young|Wild And Young Kang Seung Yoon - Stealer|Stealer Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KLíder Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:KMaknae